A Mechanized Journey
by Wartoisemon
Summary: Just another trainer fic. (Near-pointless prologue up.)


AN:Alright, this is just my journey fic. It's a little more realistic than the TV show, but that's about it. Oh, and this chapter is pretty much unimportant to the rest of the story, except for the ending, so that's why it's the prolouge.  
  
Prolouge:The Battle  
  
The two red-and-white balls zoomed towards each other and opened up to reveal a large hairy thing with punching gloves and a gigantic owl. Primape and...I flipped open my store-bought Pokédex...  
  
Noctowl. I should have known that. It was the Elemental League championships. The trainer who had made it to the finals had the Primape. His opponent, the standing league champion had the Noctowl. I was watching the battle on the edge of my seat. My dad had just enough money to by me, my mom and himself tickets to the Elemental League championship match.  
  
"And Primape opens the battle with a Mega Punch!" the announcer yelled. I sometimes wonder why they have those people. I mean, it wasn't like we all weren't focusing on the battlefield. "But Oak's Noctowl has great agility, and Primape can't land a single punch on him!" Gary Oak was the current Elemental League champion. If the challenger beat him, he would become the new champion.  
  
Primape was furiously trying to hit Noctowl, but the monkey couldn't land a swipe on the agile creature. It wasn't even at the blur speed of Agility, just zipping out of Primape's way.  
  
"Fly." Gary commanded from the other end of the arena. His voice was emotionless, like it was a game instead of a competition for a great title. Noctowl opened up it's wins and ascended far above the stadium. Soon it was just a small dot up against the rising moon.  
  
I quickly took out my backpack and started digging through it, looking for my binoculars. When I finally found them, I quickly aimed them towards the direction of where Noctowl had flied to. But nothing was there. Maybe I was looking in the wrong direction.  
  
A loud gasping sound came from all of the crowd except for myself(and possibly someone else still looking for Noctowl in the sky.) I quickly dropped my binoculars, smashing one of the lenses against the cement. Down on the battleground, Primape was lying sprained on the floor while Noctowl was simply resting on the railing of the box that Gary stood in, preening it's feathers.  
  
"AND NOCTOWL'S HIGH SPEED CHARGE MAKES THE FIRST ROUND OF THIS MATCH END IN A ONE-HIT KO!" the announcer screamed to nobody in particular. I mentally kicked myself for missing the moment. After an instant replay, I mentally un-kicked myself a little bit. Noctowl had moved like a blur, striking Primape head-on and then zapping back to Gary's trainer box. it wouldn't have been that great to watch.  
  
"I choose Misdreaveus!" the challenger cried, a slight tone of panic in his voice. The ghost didn't appear from the Pokéball that he threw, so I figured he must have thrown an empty one by accident. But then we started to notice an eerie blue light coming from under the surface of the arena. Misdreaveus floated up through the circle.  
  
The crowd clapped wildly for the special effects Misdreaveus had used. "Night Shade!" the challenger commanded. An orb of dark energy started to form in Misdreaveus's hands as Noctowl circled above like a raven. Misdreaveus pitched the orb into the side of Noctowl's head, sending the bird spiraling to the ground. Noctowl slowly raised himself up, almost looking relieved to have a challenge. The Normal/Flying mix charged at the Ghost, but Misdreaveus vanished and Noctowl crashed into the challenger's box. This caused quite an uproar.  
  
As Noctowl gathered it's pride and balance, it began to laugh wildly. "Towl towl Noctowl towl!" It became apparent to the audience that Misdreaveus was tickling it somewhere. Noctowl shook it's wings open, trying to shake the comedic phantom off. For once, Noctowl was victorious, and soon began flying around, scraping air with it's talons, aiming to slash Misdreaveus with them. Misdreaveus appeared behind Noctowl in a flash, literally kicking the bird's butt with it's tiny feet, then vanishing again.  
  
The crowd, including me, though this was histerical and laughed even harder than before. Gary blushed slightly, but he soon turned red for a different reason-he was mad at Misdreaveus for making a fool out of his Pokémon. "Razor Wind" the league champion cried, with the faint sound of a war cry in his voice. Noctowl ascended once again, and Misdreaveus appeared and followed it. After Noctowl was about a yard above the top of the arena-Misdreaveus being level with the top-it started flapping it's wings wildly. A sharp wind appeared to concentrate it's energies on Misdreaveus, who was smacked down to the floor as if he was swatted by a fly. The winds still hit on it with gail force, but it didn't seem to hurt the ghost as much, or at least he wasn't showing it. The challenger's Pokémon appeared to be concentrating.  
  
Misdreaveus's eyes flashed red and let out a blast. It was not like any attack I had ever seen before. It was like a blast from the crypt. Noctowl fainted halfway through the attack, so the rest was just overkill. After the attack had finished, I realized what the move might have had been. I had only heard the name in hushed whispers. Eternal Depleting. The Ghost-type Fire Blast or Hydro Pump, except much stronger.  
  
Gary blinked, almost as to ask "How dare you use such a strong attack against my Pokémon." But Gary had five more Pokémon left, and Eternal Depleting took up a lot of energy. Gary lifted his Pokéball and tossed it onto the battlefield. From it emerged some type of humanoid dinosaur beast. It would be better described as a Nidoqueen.  
  
This match was the shortest in the entire Pokémon League for this year. Both trainers snapped out commands at their Pokémon, and the monsters obeyed.  
  
"Hyper Beam!" The blast of energy crashed into Misdreaveus, only partly hurting it since it was a Normal-type attack.  
  
"Night Shade!" The dark orb collided into the side of Nidoqueen's head. The armor absorbed most of the attack, but it still dealt some melee damage.  
  
Both seemed to be concentrating. There eyes flashed at their trainer's orders, finally allowing them to unleash their attacks, both strong but energy-consuming.  
  
"Toxic!"  
"Eternal Depleting!"  
  
The two attacks collided into each other, causing a small explosion. Dust flew everywhere. Even after I had hacked what had flown into my open mouth up, a cloud surrounded the battlegrounds. When it finally parted, Misdreaveus was dancing around Nidoqueen. However, using Eternal Depleting twice takes a lot out of you, and two seconds later the comical Pokémon fell onto the larger one.  
  
Both trainers recalled their Pokémon to their Pokéballs, not even bothering to say "Return." They appeared to be making as little conversation as possible.  
  
"Kingler." Gary said, tossing his third ball onto the ground. The large crab materialized instantly, snapping it's pincers, almost as if he was looking for an enemy to decapitate.  
  
"Pinsir." the challenger stated nonhancantly. The ball swirled around in the air before releasing the Bug type.  
  
"SURF!" A large tidal wave materialized from behind the arena. Kingler's eyes were glowing a white colour, anmd Gary was obviously too focused on the battle. He didn't realize that Kingler had made the wave too strong, and not in the right place.  
  
The attack came down on the entire arena. It was absolute chaos. Small children floating around, getting washed away by the current. Most managed to stand their ground, although a horde of personal objects(including my binoculars!) were washed away. Police officers dressed in blue were making their way through the crowd, ushering people out of the stadium. They moved relatively swiftly, and reached us in five minutes.  
  
"Go down to Indigo Village, if you haven't booked a cottage meet us at the Indigo Convention Center." the gaurd recited, as if he had said it many times before.  
  
We were getting a hotel room. The stadium would be emptied out. Gary would get in a bit of trouble, and the match would be resumed tomorrow. It was the natural solution. But this time, the natural solution presented a serious problem to me. 


End file.
